


A bit for me a bit for you.

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [23]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new recruit notices something that none of the others have noticed about d'Artangan, what does it mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit for me a bit for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for anyone who fancy's doing some art work for my daemon series. Anything is welcome.
> 
> Sorry this isn't long, RL had been really busy and hard recently.

The quartet musketeers had been given a young recruit to asses for his suitability just over a week ago and the little whelp had been following them around near constantly since trying to his worth to the group. He was small with sandy hair and skin and bone look. Not musketeer material at all. It was his daemon that had given him the chance. She was a large eagle with a wicked fierce temper and talons to match. Her name was Lucia and her human was Samuel. 

Samuel was hovering rather like a midge during the summer around the dinner table of the quartet and speaking quickly, almost imitating a hum of a bug. Athos was rubbing his fingers over his tense brow as a weak and half of the incessant noise was seriously pushing his will and promise not to drink more than three glasses of wine a day. He cast a look to Porthos as the large bear of a man had suruptistiously covered his ears and Adelynn was whining under the table quietly pawing at her humans leg in a plea to make Porthos shut him up. Athos couldn't help but be envious of his daemons ability to absent herself in flight say from the noise. 

Athos was about to say something when d'Artangan appears from Trevilles office with Anumpama padding carefully at his side. Samuel finally fell silent, even if it was to stare at Anumpama and practically drool over her. She was just about to walk past him to get to Athos when she notice his stare and turned to him. "You have seen me everyday this week. How can you still be so amazed with me. Stop staring." She said bluntly before continuing her motions to Athos and lay her head on his knees. Athos hand dropped naturally to her head and he was soon scratching behind her ears. Samuel stuttered awkwardly for a bit before he really registered that Anumpama had spoken to him and what she had said. He closed his mouth and dropped his stare. "Sorry Miss Anumpama. Your just so stunning and cool" She cocked her eyebrow at the 'Miss' bit but have up and relaxed into the petting she was getting. 

 

d'Artangan had slid into the seat next to Athos and was carefully picking food of his plate until Athos realised and snatched it back. "Oi! Get your own." He said quickly with fake tone. d'Artangan laughed and started to dish up a plate of food for himself. He could feel Samuel giving around him with a jug of wine and water. d'Artangan sighed and blinked quickly to express the exasperation from his eyes before turning to look at him. "What do you want Samuel. I am hungry and want peace to eat." He gestured to his plate and the carefully laid out food. Samuel seemed to forget his train of thought and had to be reminded by the eagle perched on the banister to Trevilles office. "Wine, Sam" she reminded gently. He jumped into action and offered d'Artangan both wine and water. "Wine." d'Artangan said bluntly before he turned back to his food. 

Samuel had moved away but d'Artangan could still feel the eyes of the boy on him. He tried to ignore the stares but soon he found that the stare was making him uncomfortable and he finds that he can no longer take the staring of the boy. He took a deep breath and tried add a layer of calm to his voice. “What?! What are you staring at?” He fails miserably in that endeavour. Anumpama moves from her position on Athos knee to stand next the the irritated human. Samuel bites his lips realising that he had been staring again. “I-I just…” He stuttered and d’Artangan let out a breath. “What is it?” He asks calmer this time, voice more exasperated than anything. “Well you were doing that thing with your food again….” He trailed of gesturing to d’Artangans plate. Every one at the table looks at the young mans plate and tries to work it out. d’Artangang sees what it is instantly and pokes the food on his plate into a different formation to hide the action. “Look, Just go brush my horse or something.” He says knowing that he had to shut the boy up. Samuel realises that maybe he had over stepped a line and nodded walking briskly over to the stable to start his duty.

The pair that are sat at the table are watching him now too and he can feel it. Bijou has swooped down from the sky to join them again now that her hearing is not going to be offended by the other humans shell voice. “Why are you all watching d’Art?” She asked seeing the looks he was receiving. d’Artangan is sulking now and just wants to finish his lunch but he knows he won’t eat till the food is back where it’s meant to be.

Athos seeing that d’Artangan wanted to finish food and that there was something wrong decided to test his theory. He reached for a new plate and grabbed food, he placed in the same formation that his lover had had it before Samuel had brought it up. The large plate of food was sectioned so that each dish had a section placed off to the side and seemed make a small meal of its own. He placed it in front of d’Artangan and the young man couldn’t help but to start to eat. 

Athos raised an eyebrow at Porthos and turned back to his lover. “Why can’t you eat unless your food is set out like that?” He asked bluntly, he wasn’t intending to be harsh or cruel but he wanted to know. He had already promised himself to set out all d’Artangan meals like that if he needed to. d’Artangan put the food he was eating down and kept his head down. “It’s really silly.” He comments and his hands floats down to where Anu is resting her head on d’Artangans knees. “It’s from when I was still a farm boy. We never real had much to eat and after my brother died we had even less because we learnt getting any of his army pay. My mother used to plate food up and give me the biggest portions that she could.” He paused looked down at the plate. “Soon enough she started loosing weight and I realised what she was doing. I started doing this and then when I finished the bigger part I would sneak what I left onto her plat. It was never enough. Even now I still do it. I still leave some for her.” He felt tears in his eyes and he twisted his fingers into Anumpamas fur to comfort himself. “See, silly. Leaving food for the dead.” 

Athos reached across and Bijou landed on his shoulder rubbing her beak along d’Artangan defined cheek bones. “d’Art, It’s not silly. It’s very sweet. I think it is a wonderful way to honour some one that was so dear to you.” He leans over and kisses his cheek gently. Porthos claps his hands together. He lifted his wine cup and smiled at d’Artangan. “To Mrs d’Artangan. Undoubtedly the best mother and greatest cook in all of France.” Adelynn barked and moved to sit with the rest of the daemons. d’Artangan laughed and raised his glass as well, Athos also lifted his and they chinked together. “I’ll drink to that” He said and then took a large mouth full. After a few moments d’Artangan turned to eyes up their Shadow, Samuel.

“Now, what are we going to do about him?” He asks to the table. Porthos and Athos laugh. “I say we let him hang around till Aramis returns, he’s only met him once” Porthos suggested. Athos laughed and nodded. “Let Aramis suffer for once."


End file.
